


Pin-up

by Veritas03



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-02
Updated: 2016-01-02
Packaged: 2018-05-11 04:33:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,399
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5614078
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Veritas03/pseuds/Veritas03
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry's supposed to be packing, but he's somewhat distracted by a certain photo...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pin-up

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by JK Rowling, various publishers including but not limited to Bloomsbury Books, Scholastic Books and Raincoast Books, and Warner Bros., Inc. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended. 
> 
> **A/N:** Beta'd by the ever-wondrous **Sevfan**. Thank you!

“What are you doing?” Draco surveyed the boxes cluttering the floor of the drawing room at number 12, Grimmauld Place. He shuffled around them to make his way to the sofa where his boyfriend sprawled.

“Hi, love.” Harry looked up at Draco over the photograph he held in his hand, a goofy smile on his face. 

“What are you doing?” Draco repeated, irritation seeping into his voice.

“Packing,” Harry said simply, sitting up and patting the place beside him in invitation.

Draco remained standing. “It looks as if you’re _un_ packing.” He looked pointedly at Harry’s old school trunk. It was open and Harry was surrounded by items that could only be mementoes from his days at Hogwarts.

Harry rolled his eyes but reached out and grabbed Draco’s hand, tugging him down to sit beside him on the couch. “I _am_ packing.” Harry placed a kiss on Draco’s cheek. “Preparing to move in with you.” Another peck on the cheek. “Combine households.” This time the kiss trailed down Draco’s jaw and ended with Harry nuzzling his throat. “Bonded forever and ever.” 

The whispered words tickled his neck and Draco laughed and squirmed. “Stop it! Gah! That tickles.”

“Fine,” Harry said on a sigh, a look of mock-suffering on his face. “Since you won’t let me kiss your neck – I’m going to do the sharing thing.”

Draco covered his face with his hands. “Not the sharing thing!” His hands fell to slap down on his thighs and he turned to regard Harry, eyes narrowed. “We don’t have time for that. Am I going to have to threaten to withhold sex until you’ve moved everything into the new house?”

“Oh, yeah – I’m really worried,” Harry said around a smirk. He still held the photograph in his hand and he glanced at it again, then smiled once more at Draco.

“What _is_ that?” Draco asked, finally taking notice of the photograph. It was larger than a picture one might keep in a wallet. More the size of a picture from a photo album. Harry had been holding it close, so Draco had no idea what image had been captured there.

Harry’s grin was solid mischief. “It’s my Quidditch pin-up boy.”

Draco’s expression battled between more irritation and outrage – with a hint of curiosity around the edges. “Let me see that!” he demanded, pulling Harry’s hand and the photo toward him. 

The Quidditch pitch at Hogwarts was immediately recognizable, but Draco barely had time to register that before a figure zoomed into the frame. It was a younger version of himself during what had to be fifth year. Draco cast a glance at Harry and found his boyfriend watching him, warmth radiating from his gaze over the still-mischievous smile. He turned his attention back to the photo in time to see his fifteen-year-old self swoop into the frame again. Malfoy smirk out in full force, picture-Draco turned toward the photographer. He swept his right leg forward and over his broom as if he planned to sit sideways upon it. Instead of turning fully, the boy in the photo bent his knee and brought his right foot to rest upon the broom. His left leg dangled down and he brought his arm up to prop it upon his right knee. Someone – perhaps the photographer – must have said or done something amusing, because picture-Draco threw his head back and laughed. Then he flashed two fingers and, still sitting sideways with one foot up on the broom, zoomed back out of the photo frame. 

“Where did you get this?” Draco’s whispered, eyes riveted on the photo. Then suddenly he shifted his sharpened gaze to Harry. “Or, perhaps I should ask, _how_ did you get this? The last time I saw this photo, it was in one of the albums in the Slytherin common room.” Harry had just opened his mouth to answer when Draco lifted a hand and shook his head. “Nevermind. I’m sure I can imagine _how_ you obtained this. You and the damned cloak of yours. When? _When_ did you steal this from the Slytherin common room?”

“You’re certain that’s your question?” Harry asked mildly – and suddenly found himself pinned to the sofa, Draco sitting astride his thighs.

“Tell me, you tosser!” Much as he tried, Draco couldn’t keep the delighted smile from pulling at his lips. Suddenly, Harry’s lack of progress in packing seemed much less irritating. Draco certainly couldn’t fault his lover for lying there, mooning over a picture of him.

“It’s going to involve sharing,” Harry warned.

Draco expelled a frustrated sigh. “Permission granted for sharing,” he said, rolling his eyes. Then he thoroughly ruined his appearance of annoyance by brushing a quick kiss across Harry’s lips. “Tell me,” he whispered.

Harry took a deep breath. “Sixth year. When I was following you.”

“When you were stalking me,” Draco corrected.

“Whatever. I had this mad idea that if I could catch you when you left your dorm of a morning, I could just follow you throughout the day. No chance of losing you.” As he spoke, Harry rubbed his hands along Draco’s back, both men enjoying the contact. 

“Sounds reasonable,” Draco said, arching into the caress of Harry’s hands.

“Well, I knew I had to get there early enough, so I thought I might as well spend the night in the Slytherin common room.”

Draco stiffened. “You did what??”

“I didn’t originally plan it that way,” Harry assured him, hoping to ease Draco from the shock that a Gryffindor had violated the sacred Slytherin domain. Harry had not yet confessed to his second-year excursion into Slytherin – having decided that discussion could wait until after they were securely bonded. “I waited until late, and thought I’d just spend the night in the hall outside your common room. I had heard a few people use the password while I was sitting out there. The floor got really cold and hard after a while, and I knew there had to be some comfortable couches in your common room. When I reckoned it was late enough that everyone would be in bed, I slipped in.”

“Tell me you did not fall asleep in Slytherin territory.” Draco had recovered from his initial shock. Now the realization of the danger to which Harry might have exposed himself settled in. 

Harry hesitated. “Um… just dozed a bit maybe. But I was covered in my cloak,” he added quickly.

Draco wrapped his arms around Harry’s neck and drew him close. When their foreheads rested against each other, Draco whispered, “You know I hate thinking about the times I might have lost you before I even had you.”

“Don’t think about it that way,” Harry whispered gently. “The important thing is that we survived all of that, and now we have each other.”

“Forever,” Draco murmured against Harry’s lips.

“Forever,” Harry agreed. They sat together in silence for a few moments, allowing love to calm and comfort them.

“Very well, then,” Draco finally said. “Tell me the rest.”

“I did try to stay awake,” Harry explained. “I roamed around the common room a bit, and I noticed the photo albums. I actually thought it was a nice idea. We didn’t have anything like that in Gryffindor. Quite an eye-opener, really.”

Draco smirked. “Discovered that Slytherins were human, too?”

“Well… yeah,” Harry admitted. “You all just looked so… relaxed in the pictures.” He chuckled. “I’ll tell you – I must have spent a good half hour staring at the picture of Goyle cuddling that crup.” They shared a smile over that image before Harry continued. “And then I found this one of you.”

Draco allowed Harry to pull the photo from his grasp, and they both watched younger Draco soar into the photo once more. “And you were smitten!” Draco said.

“I was mesmerized,” Harry admitted. “I had never seen you laugh – not like that. You… it was almost like looking at a different person. Someone I didn’t know.”

“We really _didn’t_ know each other,” Draco agreed. “Much as we thought we did.”

Harry regarded the photo for a few moments, and the mischievous grin slowly reasserted itself. “This picture has kept me company over the years. At first, as I said, I just thought I was trying to reconcile this Draco with the one I was used to seeing at school. But then…”

A blond eyebrow arched in anticipation. “But then…” Draco prompted.

“Then… I began to notice the fit of those Quidditch breeches.” Harry’s eyes were drawn once more to the photo. When the Draco in the photo bent his knee and propped his foot upon the broom – causing the white trousers to pull tight against his crotch – Harry gave a happy little sigh.

“Harry! You’re perving on a picture of me at fifteen years old.” Draco’s mild outrage was softened further by his laugh.

“I am not perving!” Harry insisted.

“Harry,” Draco said, shifting against him. “I can _feel_ you perving.”

Harry rolled his hips in answer to the accusation, verifying his erection by rubbing it against Draco. “Well, can you blame me? Look at you. That’s quite the display.”

Draco regarded the photo again. “Hmm… you know, that always was a fairly popular photo. Now that I think about it, there was quite an uproar when it was discovered missing.”

Harry grinned indulgently at his lover. “No doubt,” he said. 

“And to think – all this time, you’ve had it,” Draco’s voice held a note of amazement. “Admiring it, wanking over it, pining.”

“Actually, I haven’t done that in a while,” Harry confessed. “After we started working together… and I got to see the real you every day… it did seem a little perverse to wan- uh, pine over a picture of a fifteen-year-old.”

“You are perverse,” Draco confirmed. “It’s one of your better qualities.”

“Thanks a lot.” Harry playfully slapped his arse, then – at Draco’s whimper – soothed the area by rubbing the ‘abused’ cheek. 

Draco arched into the caress of Harry’s hand on his arse. “Well, now I know why you insisted we join the company Quidditch team. You just wanted to lust after me in my Quidditch uniform.”

“Absolutely,” Harry agreed. He pulled Draco against him and once more nuzzled his throat, grinning against the sensitive area as he felt Draco’s hard-on slide against his own. “You look hot in that uniform.” They both moaned as Draco began to rub against Harry more vigorously. “Hey – I’ve got an idea.”

“And you’re right. This _would_ feel much better if we were both naked,” Draco said. “Let’s fix that.”

“No,” Harry said.

Draco pulled back far enough to allow Harry full view of the eyebrow raise. “No?”

Harry pulled him close again and began tugging at Draco’s clothing. “Not ‘no’ to nudity,” Harry said. “Definitely ‘yes’ to nudity.” He was gratified when Draco began to help with the clothing removal. “I meant no, that wasn’t actually what I was thinking.”

“And yet here you are, removing my clothes.” Draco smirked as he managed to unfasten Harry’s trousers.

“My thought was, next time you’re in your Quidditch gear, I could… you know, take a picture of you.” Harry lifted his hips, allowing Draco to pull his jeans and pants down so that they were both now free of restrictive clothing. 

Draco settled against him, rocking into a delicious rhythm as he whispered, “So you’d still have your Quidditch pin-up boy?”

“Ahh… oh – yes!” Harry’s answer might have been to the pin-up question or just a verbalization of appreciation for the way they felt against each other. Neither man was quite certain – or very concerned about it – as they began to move together.

Conversation ceased for a moment. Harry captured Draco’s mouth, and their tongues stroked each other in imitation of their cocks. Draco trailed his hands down to caress Harry’s chest and tease his nipples. 

Harry’s gasp broke the kiss. “Nudity is good,” he murmured, once more brushing his lips across Draco’s throat. “There should be more of it in the new picture.” 

“No cape?” Draco asked, his voice exposing his distraction. His whole body tingled at the feel of Harry against him making conversation a challenge. 

“No shirt either,” Harry breathed. Slipping his hands down to caress Draco’s arse and pull the other wizard more firmly against him, he moaned, “But keep the trousers.” 

Harry’s cock against his was creating a glorious ache, and Draco brought his hand down to clasp their erections together to answer the growing need. “Leathers?” he whispered, then moaned as he felt Harry’s hand slide along his arse, moving closer to his hole.

“Keep ‘em.” Harry’s voice was a low rasp. “Definitely.” Draco was pumping their cocks to create the most magnificent friction. Harry slipped one hand into the soft blond hair and brought Draco’s lips back to his at the same moment his other hand stroked across Draco’s entrance. Harry caught his lover’s cry in their kiss.

The world narrowed to the feel of intimate touches and sweet, breathless kisses. When Harry’s finger pushed inside him, Draco came – his hot release coating their cocks. The sensation triggered Harry’s orgasm, and he gave a small moan with each pulse of his come.

\----- O O -----

Their new home was coming together quite nicely. Most of the unpacking had been accomplished, and Harry and Draco were enjoying finding and arranging items to decorate the place to reflect both their tastes. The framed picture – a wizard photograph – was a recent addition. In the photo, Draco stood against their tall garden wall, the sun illuminating the pale, beautiful skin of his toned upper-body. His forearms and lower legs were clad in the protective leathers of his Quidditch gear. He wore the requisite white trousers, though one hand toyed with the waistband where the fastenings had been undone. A dusting of blond hair was just visible where it trailed down to disappear into the trousers. Draco’s other hand held a broom – Harry’s broom – and his languid stoke along the wood was every bit as provocative as the wicked smirk that graced his sexy mouth. 

Though Harry was usually happy to defer to Draco’s suggestions when it came to decorating, he insisted on being allowed to choose the placement of this special piece. He had designated his bedside table as the perfect location for the new photo of his Quidditch pin-up boy. Draco let him have his way.

The End


End file.
